Moments
by SianSophieLove
Summary: Christina/Phoebe "Moments are what makes us. It's what defines our love." Phoebe and Christina slowly start to fall for each other. With every obstacle imaginable, will they be able to stay together when it seems everything tries to pull them apart?


Christina/Phoebe

A/N: Slight differences from movie:

1) Phoebe is less girly than she was in the movie.

2) The only kids in the family are: William, Phoebe (only North girl), Dylan, Christina, Harry, Jimi, Kelly, and Ethan. The reason is that there are so many that it would be hard to write them into the story.

Ages:

William – 17

Phoebe – 17

Dylan – 16

Christina – 16

Harry – 14

Jimi – 14

Kelly – 14

Ethan – 5

*Takes place during the party scene of the movie with obvious differences. The party is NOT to break up Frank/Helen, just for fun when Frank and Helen go to a Coast Guard formal event. The two families have been together for around a year now.

I scanned the room looking for the person I desired to see most. I caught sight of long blonde hair in the hallway talking to Nick. I could tell from going out with him for as long as I did that he was hitting on her. He was leaning against the doorframe with his hands in pockets and Christina seemed to be listening contently to whatever he was saying. Right on cue he raised his eyebrows at her and bit his lip trying to look sexy, which was just a disaster. He couldn't pull of sexy if it him in the face. Why I went out with him for 6 months is beyond me. I think it was more of a way to hide to my parents how I'm bi. Everyone at school pretty much knows I'm bi. I've tried to keep it a secret from my family, but it's getting harder as time passes.

I'd probably be kicked out of the house by Frank, or should I say, "The Admiral" if they found out. Any topic of being gay or gay people and he'll go off on one about Adam and Eve not Adam and Steve. Of course my mom being the part-hippie, laid back person she is has tried to reason with him about it. Somehow I think she knows that I'm bi but just hasn't said anything to me about it.

I shook my head as I watched Christina and Nick talking. If she wanted to fall for his tricks and end up with her heart-broken, who was I to stop her? Sure I didn't want that to happen but judging by the amount of attention she was giving him, with whatever story he decided to tell her, she was into him.

I turned back to Sophie as we were dancing together. I grabbed her hips and pulled her into me as close as I could. I let my hands go underneath the bottom of her tank top and tease her skin. I looked into her lust filled eyes and smiled. I carefully placed my leg between hers and slid my thigh up to her centre adding pressure. She moaned into my ear as she bit her hip.

"You're so fucking hot when you do that." I whispered into her ear as I slowly placed a kiss against her pulse point. I felt Sophie gasp as she pressed herself down on top of my thigh.

"I want you." She breathed into my ear as I smirked against her neck. I met Sophie a few weeks ago at my friend Ryan's 18th birthday party. We caught each others eye from across the room and basically have been seeing each other ever since. She has long brown hair, which she left loosely curled tonight and piercing blue eyes that seemed like they could see right through your soul.

"Come upstairs with me!" I tried to yell over the music as Sophie looked at me eyes brows raised suggestively. I slowly nodded to her as she grinded herself against my leg. I brought my hand to the back of her neck pulling her to me as I kissed her lips. I could take the alcohol on her lips as I slid my tongue past her lips.

I felt someone staring at me and as I opened my eyes I looked and saw Christina and Nick staring at me from the hallway. Christina's jaw dropped as Nick smirked at me. I smiled into the kiss as I shut my eyes and continued what I was doing. If they wanted a show, they were going to get one. I deepened the kiss as Sophie moaned into my mouth as my hands moved down to cup her bum.

I could still feel their eyes on me as I parted the kiss. I quickly turned and looked towards them as Christina turned back around to Nick. I watched as Nick whispered something into her ear as he nodded upstairs. Christina shook her head as she avoided his eyes. Nick took a step towards Christina as he spoke to her again. She looked up to him, eyes narrowed.

"Come on babe." Sophie whispered in my ear behind me as I felt her press herself into be from behind.

"Hang on a second Soph." I told her as she sighed and nodded. I smiled at her silently thanking her as a kissed her cheek before turning and making my way towards Christina and Nick. He placed his hand behind Christina's neck and kissed her. I stopped in place as I watched them. Nick opened his eyes and looked at me. I knew exactly what he was doing, and he knew it would set me off. He was purposely using Christina to spite me. I wasn't mad over the fact that he was trying to get even with me, it was the fact that he was willing to use Christina to do it. Someone as amazing and innocent as Christina was falling right into his trap.

At least that's what I thought until Christina pulled away from him and slapped him across the face. "Get off me!" She stepped away from him as he brought his hand to his cheek.

I quickly made my way over to them, dodging between, bodies of dancing teenagers. I watched as Nick looked back to her with a determined look in his eyes. Christina went to walk away from him as he grabbed her wrist and spun her back around to him.

*Please review if you liked it or not! Should I continue this story?


End file.
